Avengers meet A-babies
by Mimi Striker
Summary: Peter gives Tony an teleporter bad idea because some how now in his lab he teleported six babies. But not just any babies the A-babies or the Avenger babies! Now the Avengers have to watch the A-babies till Tony and Bruce figure out a way to get them back home. Hulkeye and Stony! Rated T for some cursing and other things
1. Chapter 1

Soo I decided to write a story about how the A-babies meant themselves only older :P

Note I do not own the A-babies or the Avengers :P

* * *

**_Prologue_ **

"Tony how did this happen!?" "I don't know I was playing with that teleporter that Parker gave me!" Bruce let out a heavy sigh. In front of him where six babies dressed in different colored pajamas. There on the lab floor where five boys an one girl with very bright red hair. There were three boys with blonde hair but of different shades. An two of the boys had brown hair. "What are we going to do with them?" Bruce asked "I don't know the portal kind of collapse an I need to fix it an see what universe they came from," Tony said.

Soon there was a loud cry Tony and Bruce looked down an saw one of the blondes crying he was wearing a blue pajama one of the brunette was holding him an sending a glare to the other blonde with slightly long hair. "This is going to be a few rough months," Tony said.

* * *

**Chapter one: They are us!**

Steve was in the common room with Clint "Mr. Rogers an Mr. Barton your boyfriends require your assistance in the lab," Jarvis announced. "Also Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Thor are required as well." Jarvis announced again. "What did they do now?" Steve sighed not wanting to know what his boyfriend did.

_Mean while in the lab_

"I swear I left her there! Hey you in the yellow get away from there!" Tony yelled at the little brunette in yellow pajamas who was on the lab table playing with some sharp tools. Bruce was looking for the little girl he was holding a brunette and a blonde. "Jarvis! Did you tell Steve an Clint to come?! Hey don't put that in your mouth!" Tony yelled at the blonde with long hair an was wearing the red pajamas. Tony went to picked him up "Tony I found her! She is trying to get Natasha's guns but I got- OW!" "What?!" "She bit me!" soon the lab door open. "Okay what do you two-WHAT THE F-" "Language!" Bruce said. Steve and Clint looked at the six babies in the lab "Help!" Tony said holding two very fussy babies. Steve took the girl she was crawling off somewhere she let out a squeal of delight. Clint walked over to Bruce and took the little brunette in purple pajamas the boy clung to him. Clint smiled down at him an kissed his forehead "You are scared huh sweetheart?" Clint said. The boy just nodded "Lets get them up stairs," Steve said.

_Common room_

When all the babies where in the common room it was time to figure out what their names and ages are. They where all on the floor beside the little brunette that was with Clint still. "What are their names?" Steve asked Tony shrugged "Who knows hey where is Thor and Natasha?" Tony said. Two of the children turned to look at Tony "What?" Tony said looking at the two. "You said something that made them look at you." Bruce said. "What did I say?" "I think it was Thor and Natasha," now the two looked over at Steve. "No way," everyone eyes where wide. "Natasha?" Tony said the little red head girl looked at him "Gah!" all the men gasped. "T-Thor?" the boy with slightly long hair looked over at Bruce he gave Bruce a smile. "Noo," Tony said "Steve," the little blonde in blue pajamas turned to look at Tony.

He made a fast crawl to him he graved onto his pants and stood up Tony looked down at him. Baby Steve gave Tony a smile "Tony?" Steve said the baby in yellow pajamas looked over at Steve the little brunette made a fast dash to Steve. He lifted up his arms telling Steve 'Hey pick me up!' which Steve did he smiled and held baby Tony close he kissed his forehead. Baby Tony giggled Clint smiled "You must be Bruce huh sweetheart?" Clint said looking down at the little brunette in his arms who was looking up to him. He smiled and kissed the top of his forehead there was a small cry. It was the baby Bruce was holding "That is Clint bring him here Bruce also bring Natasha," Clint said Bruce listen to his boyfriend. He place the two babies on his lap along with baby Bruce who was shy an held onto Clint tight. Baby Natasha an baby Clint looked at baby Bruce Natasha poked him. Baby Bruce giggled baby Clint saw this an he poked Natasha she let out a squeal of surprise. Baby Clint giggled "They are cute I got to give them that. Hey Thor come here buddy," Bruce said baby Thor crawled over to him his hands up telling Bruce 'pick me up please' Bruce smiled and did.

"Hey but where is big Thor and big Natasha?" Steve asked "Mr. Thor is with Ms. Jane I sent him a message an Ms. Romanoff is on a mission in South America," Jarvis informed them. "So we are stuck watching ourselves?" Steve said. "Pretty much," Tony said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Surprise and what?!**

Pepper thought she has seen it all in Stark tower but no this tops her list. She just got back from a vacation with Happy she fell back into her old schedule. She drove to Stark tower road the elevator up but when she walked into the common room did she get the shock of her life. The Common room was a mess "ANTHONY EDWARD STARK WHERE ARE YOU!?" Pepper yelled out.

She looked all over the room she spotted something crawl behind the couch "You can't hide Stark! I want this mess clean!" Pepper said storming over to the couch to her surprise it wasn't Tony but a baby not just any baby it was a baby girl with fire red hair. She was covered in different color paint she had her arms up to Pepper show she wanted to be picked up. "Here there sweetie what are you doing here?" Pepper cooed the girl giggled. "Natasha! There you are bad girl! You know your not suppose to leave the nursery!" Tony said he came out holding a baby boy in blue pajamas covered in paint as well. Tony looked at over at Pepper "Oh hey Pepper!" "Why are there babies in the tower?" Pepper asked. "That is a long and funny story for next time," Tony said there was a loud crash and a loud cry followed after. Tony and Pepper ran to the sound that came from the kitchen Clint was hunched over baby Thor, baby Clint, baby Bruce, and baby Tony. Seemed like a few cups and plates fell from the cupboard. "Is everyone alright?" Tony asked walking over to him Clint nodded. "I was hit with worse things," Clint said all the babies where fine baby Bruce and baby Thor were crying. They where worried Clint was hurt really bad baby Bruce and baby Thor pushed baby Clint and baby Tony out of the way to get to Clint. They hugged him and Clint hugged them back "Baby Tony thought it was a good idea to play in the cupboards." Clint said.

Pepper looked at Clint with wide eyes "Did you just say baby Tony?" Pepper said. Steve and Bruce just walked in the kitchen to see Pepper faint. Baby Natasha was giggling as she sat on Pepper's chest she was patting Pepper to wake up. Steve ran to her along with Bruce he took baby Natasha Steve picked Pepper up "Is she alright?!" Steve said Clint walked over to them with baby Thor and baby Bruce. Tony walked over to them with baby Tony and baby Steve "Lets go lay her down on the couch," Bruce said baby Natasha was playing with his hair "Da!" she said Bruce looked down at her. "Remember she is Russian," Clint said.

_Common Room_

Pepper woke up in the common room with six little eyes looking at her she shot up startling the babies. The babies began to cry "Oh oh oh no don't cry!" Pepper said she took all the babies in her arms she hushed them. She began to hum a soft tone the babies stopped crying "There now see there is nothing to cry about! Now where are those men that have been taking care of you? I need to knock some answers out of them!" Pepper said in her best baby's voice. All the babies giggled she gave them a big smile and kissed all their foreheads.

* * *

Yup so far my chapter are short...:P Opps...

Uh yeah REVIEWS PLEASE! THEY WILL MAKE ME HAPPY! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Shopping with six babies isn't so ideal**

Pepper gave the men a few beating for not telling her the truth she was mad. But after the four men got their beating Pepper told them they where going baby shopping. "NO! I am stay here you can take the other three but me? No I'm staying," Tony said baby Tony did the same thing big Tony did. Did Pepper get mad again Bruce, Steve, and Clint took the babies out of the room they heard yelling and things being thrown "Ba!" baby Tony said. Steve looked down at the babies baby Tony was poking baby Steve, baby Steve was whining an pushing him away. Baby Thor and baby Bruce where in Clint's arms "Mmm," baby Bruce said baby Thor giggled "Mama!" baby Thor called out he startled everyone. "Mama!" baby Bruce mimicked both babies hugged Clint close Clint was red in the face. Bruce was looking away hiding his smile "No I am not your mama-" baby Thor and baby Bruce eyes began to water. "No, no, no don't cry! Fine I will be mama!" Clint said both babies smiled "Dada!" "Papa!" now baby Tony and baby Natasha where calling Bruce that now he was red in the face. "Papa!" both baby Steve and baby Clint said in Steve arms Pepper and Tony came out see all the babies calling out papa and dada an mama.

Now driving to the store with six babies without cars seats was a bit of a hassle when they got to the store it was worst. Baby Thor and baby Bruce knew how to walk it seemed that they where the eldest in the group. Baby Tony knew how to walk as well since he was very smart at a young age it made big Tony proud. Baby Clint and baby Natasha still didn't know how to walk but they did know how to crawl very quick a matter of fact. Now baby Steve did know how to walk but when he got tired he tug on the hand he is holding an lift up his arms to be picked up. "Alright I we need enough clothes to supplies for how long they are going to be staying for," Pepper said. Baby Clint was pulling at baby Natasha's hair Tony was holding the two baby Natasha was getting annoyed. She bundled up her tiny fist and punched baby Clint in the stomach baby Clint let out a loud cry. "Nat!" Tony said baby Natasha looked up at him with big green eyes. She was whimpering "Dada?" she said.

"Tony don't fall for it," Steve said he was walking next to his boyfriend he was holding baby Tony and baby Steve. Both babies where asleep baby Tony was holding baby Steve productively "Aw they act as the big ones," Pepper said. Tony and Steve blushed Clint an Bruce where walking side by side Bruce had his arms around Clint shoulder. Baby Thor and baby Bruce where in Clint's arms they seemed to like being held by Clint. "So do you ever think of having kids?" Clint asked Bruce choked "Papa!" both baby Bruce and baby Thor cried. They were worried about their papa "May be we will talk about this next time," Clint said Bruce regained his breathing "T-thanks," Bruce said. "Alright boys mama's arms are getting tired and I know you two can walk but I want you two to hold my hands. An no running of-THOR NO!" baby Thor took off running. "I will call the security guard he can't go that far!" Pepper said. Clint ran off in the same direction baby Thor took off big Bruce took baby Bruce in his arms. Baby Bruce was talking baby talk an the other babies talk back which was kind of odd.

_A-Babies!_

"NO THOR COME BACK!" baby Bruce calls out "NO! This is a new realm it need to be explores! I will be back to you and mama an papa soon!" baby Thor called out. "No Thor you are going to make mama worry!" baby Bruce called out it was too late baby Thor vanished in the crowed of grown ups."Hey Hulkie why are you crying!?" baby Clint asked he was still being held by big Tony. "Thor ran away from mama and papa! Mama is very worried!" baby Bruce said "What!? Thor is gone where did he go!?" baby Natasha said baby Bruce began to cry. "Crying won't bring him back we need to look for him!" baby Clint said. Baby Natasha nodded baby Tony began to wake up to all his friends talking "Hmm hey, why are all you guys talking so loud! Don't you see we are trying to sleep!?" baby Tony yelled. "Excuse us your royal diaper head but Thor just left his mama and papa! Now Hulkie is crying!" baby Natasha yelled.

All the yelling was waking up baby Steve "Whats going on?" he asked with a yawn. "Now look what you diaper heads did! You woke up the Caption!" baby Tony said. Soon baby Clint, baby Natasha, and baby Tony began to yell again. Baby Bruce was crying baby Steve couldn't take it "Everyone quite it down!" baby Steve yelled. Everyone got quite "Now listen our new parents will look for Thor right now we can't. Our parents don't know about our powers all we could do is wait for our parents to find him." baby Steve said knowing he can't do anything right know to find his team mate. Baby Bruce began to cry again "I know buddy I know don't worry mama went to find him," Papa said he held onto baby Bruce kisses his dark brown curls.

* * *

So like please reviews!  
Also in future chapters there will be OCs!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything!** Beside my OCs that I do own :D Enjoying the chapter ya'll!

* * *

**Chapter four: Little thunder's mighty adventure!**

Baby Thor was walking around this new place it was strangely similar to his home back home. As he was walking he didn't realize he lost sight of his mama and papa "I'm not lost," baby Thor told himself. He kept walking to the place he thought he saw his new parents last they weren't there "I'm not lost," he told himself again. He kept on walking now the grow ups where getting scary "I'm not lost," he told himself again. He kept on walking he didn't see his mama or papa he walked over to a bench that was kid size he helped himself up and sat down on the bench. "I-I guess I am lost," he said he clutched his pajama covered knees and let his tears fall.

_Mall_

"Well shit where did they go!?" Amelia said she manged to lose her mother and brother in the mall "Damn me being a tourist lets see where I am," Amelia said as she was walking to a billboard on her walk there someone shoved her out of the way. She fell face first "I'm sorry!" the person called out she let out a stream of curses in both english, spanish, and some in french. She pushed herself up dusted herself off and walked over to the billboard again. "Lets see I am here and ma and bro are all the way up here. Level three next time I come back to New York I am going to bring my phone," she said she began to walk to the elevators. On her walk over there she passed a kid zone there where kids and toddlers jumping and running around. While the parents where outside sitting on benches talking to one another or some where on their smartphones. Out the corner of Amelia's eye she was a little boy sitting on a bench by himself. The boy was dressed in red pajamas he had shoulder length blonde hair. "What on earth?" Amelia walked over to him she knelt in front of him "Hey sweetie why are you crying?" she asked him. The boy looked up at her with watery eyes.

_Baby Thor_

Baby Thor saw a girl in front of him she was pretty baby Thor could sense she is nice. He quickly wrapped his arms around her neck and began to cry "Alright buddy I am guessing you are lost huh?" she said baby Thor nodded she picked him up. "Come on buddy lets go look for your parents but first are you hungry?" she asked him. Baby Thor nodded he looked at her "Hey there you are! I thought you had no face! Hey am Amelia but you can call me Lia or Ame," she said the girl was funny. Baby Thor liked her "Alrighty kid lets go get some food into our systems because between you and me I'm soo hungry I can eat a horse!" she said. Baby Thor giggled the girl picked him up an they went off to the food court.

_Mean while_

Clint went running back to Bruce and the other "I lost him I lost him!" Clint said now Clint never panic well he did just not in public. An right know he was showing it he was pacing back and forth running his hand throw his hair. "I lost him my god I lost him! I knew I shouldn't put him down I knew it!" Clint said Bruce caught Clint's wrist. "Clint calm down we will find him," he said Bruce pulled him in for a hug "Mama," baby Bruce was between the two Clint looked down at him. "Don't worry we will find him," Clint said he kissed Bruce then kissed baby Bruce's head.

_Food court_

Baby Thor was still in Amelia's arms he liked her "Alright MC it is thank goodness I got paid this week from work," she said. It was there turn "Welcome to Mcdonalds how may I help you?" a girl asked "Can I get a kids meal with cheese burger an milk an I will take a number four? No pickles or onions," Amelia said she paid an they waited. "You know kid you look a lot like my cousin back home. His name is Nene little monster I am telling you! He is just walking and my goodness baby proof the house!" she said baby Thor liked the way she talked he giggled. When they got their meals they sat down at a table there was no booster seats so baby Thor sat down in Amelia's lap. "Alright kid dig in," she said they ate their lunch baby Thor got more of the food out then in.

After they where done Amelia saw what baby Thor was wearing. "Now buddy either your parents forgot to dress your or you are wearing long underwear. Which I doubt that lets go get you something more comfortable to wear." she said.

_Kid zone_

Tony and Steve had the remaining babies after baby Thor ran away Tony and Steve kept an eye on baby Steve and baby Tony. Baby Natasha and baby Clint where in Steve's arms baby Bruce was still with Clint and Bruce. They left with Pepper and some security guards in search for baby Thor. "When I go to the kid shop I am going to buy baby leashes for all of them." Tony said. "You are going to put a leash on a baby!? Tony are you mad?!" "No not like that Steve what I mean-" "Excuse me sir is this your son!?" in front of Tony was a women in her late twenties chestnut med length hair. Had piercing grey eyes a little tan slim boy was she mad. She was holding baby Tony's arm and another little boy in the other baby Steve was behind baby Tony. His head was down and his cheek were a bit pink "Yes you can say he is my son what did he do?" Tony asked the women. "He punched my son in the stomach," she said Steve looked down at baby Tony "Tony why did you punch this boy?" Steve asked baby Tony looked up at him. He was pouting his eyes where watery but he didn't let his tears fall he poked to baby Steve. "Did your son do something to my other son?" Tony asked now with an eyebrow raised. The women went red in the face now Steve was looking at the women with a raised brow.

"Well it seems from what I saw my son kissed your other son and I'm guess his brother punched my son for doing it," she said. Tony began to laugh "Tony this isn't no joking matter! Alright Tony when we get home no sweets for you! We are sorry for the trouble ma'am," Steve said. The women nodded and left with her son soon baby Tony ran to Steve with baby Steve behind him. "I am guessing you don't like to share your things huh?" Steve asked baby Tony nodded.

_Gap Clothing_

Baby Thor was looking around the store with his new friend "Alright buddy do you like this!?" Amelia pulled out a green shirt with a dragon on it. Baby Thor let out a loud cry Amelia dropped the shirt and rushed over to baby Thor. She scooped him up in her arms "Alright no dragon shirt shh it's alright," she cooed to calm the baby down. "What about this shirt?" she pulled out a red shirt with a stormy cloud and lighting bolt shooting down. Baby Thor looked at the shirt he liked it a lot he was making grabby hands. Amelia hand it to him he hugged it tight "Alright it seems I got you all the things you need for now. Lets see I have shoes, shorts, shirt, jacket, hat, and backpack." she said. After everything was purchased Amelia took baby Thor to a restroom and began to change him into his new clothes. "There now you look cool as ice! Now lets go look for your parents and then maybe they can let me barrow their phone to call mine," she said. Baby Thor nodded he took her hand they both left the bathroom in search of baby Thor's parents.

* * *

So yeah I might be getting mind block and chapter five would be a bit late or not.  
I am just say it might be I'm not sure because I type mostly the story on my smartphone and when I am in school soo shh!  
I am will keep you people in the loop much love and peace out homeboyz!

ALSO REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND MAKE MY DAY SOO PLEASE! :D


	5. Chapter 5

HI YA PEOPLE! Sorry it took long I was going through a wee mind block that I fought off and won! It seemed that I forgot to mention the ages of the earths mightiest babies! So I have been thinking a bit Thor and Bruce are one since I think they would make cute one year olds! Know Clint and Natasha I see them a twins of six months but they are very smart six month olds. Now Tony is a hard decision but I settled with him being eight months. An Steve sweet little Steve he is eleven months! Now in my story Bucky is **_ALIVE_**! But he is a little kid of two also big Steve doesn't know Bucky I know weird but that is how I want it to go :P I am deciding if I want to keep kid Bucky or not also my OCs will come and go so yeah. Also there will be shorts like mimi stories in this story of each babies little own adventure!

* * *

**Chapter five: Suit guy say OW!**

_Baby Thor_

Baby Thor was walking beside Amelia they where looking for his parents "This will be a lot easier if you knew how to talk dear," Amelia said. Baby Thor looked up at her "I can talk it's just that you can't understand me!" baby Thor said in baby language. Amelia looked down at him "Uh huh yeah I agree with you there Twilight fans are something," she told him.

_A-Babies_

Baby Tony and baby Steve where in the kid zone playing in the tunnel "Come on Stevie! We got to make it to the end!" baby Tony said he was in front of baby Steve. Both babies where having fun they liked their new parents. Baby Steve like his dada he had nice brown short hair his eyes were like pools of chocolate. He was funny an his papa wasn't bad either he looked just like him. Only bigger "Hey caption come on!" baby Tony yelled "Alright, alright, alright keep your diaper on!" baby Steve yelled out. Baby Tony was already out the tunnel as baby Steve was just getting out someone graved him. Baby Steve was being pulled by this kid he didn't know baby Steve yanked his arm free. "Whats your problem you poopy head!?" baby Steve yelled. The boy looked at him his cheeks where tinted pink "Hey are you alright? Can you talk? Hey kid are you-" baby Steve was cut off when the boy kissed his cheek. "My name is Bucky want to be friends?" the boy asked him. Baby Steve was still stun his cheeks where tinted pink he was playing with his hands and looking down.

Now not far from where baby Steve and Bucky where baby Tony was sitting on top of a slide shaped like a truck. There was this weird feeling in his chest this strange boy just kissed HIS caption baby Tony slid down the slide an marched over to the two. "So do you want to be frie-" "TONY!" baby Tony didn't know what our how it happen but he punched the strange kid in the stomach. "Tony why did you do that!?" baby Steve yelled at him soon soon a women came marching toward them "You are in big trouble young man," the women said that graved baby Tony's arm.

_The Trouble some Twins_

Baby Natasha and baby Clint where with Tony and Steve baby Clint was taking a nap in Tony's arm while baby Natasha was waking. She was bored an a bored Natasha was an unhappy baby Natasha "Psst Clint," she called out to her friend "Psst Clint!" nothing. So she crawled over to her dada's arms where baby Clint was sleeping in. "Aw looks like to wants to be with you Tony," baby Natasha heard her papa say. Her dada looked down at her she gave smile "Hey there Natie you want me to hold you?" he asked her she nodded. Her dada took her in his arms when she was in his arms she saw that baby Clint was asleep. "Clint! Wake up I am bored!" she said still Clint didn't wake up baby Natasha was not amused so she went with last resort she pulled baby Clint's hair. "Wah!" baby Clint cried "Natie!" her dada said "Aw Nat what do you want why did you pull my hair!?" baby Clint said rubbing the spot where baby Natasha pulled. "I was bored! An I wanted to play!" she said baby Clint sighed "Really?" he said baby Natasha nodded baby Clint grumbled something then looked over at baby Natasha. Both babies where in their dada's arms "Want to pull on dada's hair?" baby Clint afford with smile baby Natasha thought for a moment then she smiled. Both babies stood up on their dada's lap "Hey what are you guys doing?" their dada asked. He was looking down at them with a smile they returned the smile. They began to run their fingers through their dada's facial hair. It tickled "Lets pull it!?" baby Natasha said "I think that will get dada mad," baby Clint said "Just act like you are going to cry an he will forgive you," baby Natasha said. Baby Clint smiled "On the count of three...1...2...3!"

_Baby Thor_

Amelia and baby Thor where walking around "So we are looking for your mama and papa which I have no idea what they look like," Amelia said. "I know what they look like! Mama has blonde hair it's short also she has pretty eyes and papa has drown curly hair like my friend Bruce he also has drown eyes like Bruce!" Amelia smiled down at baby Thor she scooped him up and kissed his cheek. Baby Thor let out a squeal of delight "You are just too cute!" she told him as they walked Amelia didn't realizes that someone was following the two. "Now lets go to the information both and call your parents and mine as well-" she stopped talking someone tapped her on the shoulder "Hey there! Oh my goodness thank you! You found my son!" a man in a suit said. Amelia looked at the man "Sooo you are his father?" Amelia said she looked down at baby Thor he was hiding behind her. "Yes he is my son come here Jeremy," the man said this man in the suit looked scary.

He was tall bald had a tattoo on his knuckles that read '_Venom_' "Come on Jeremy you had me worried," baby Thor trembled he hid behind Amelia's legs. "Aw come out buddy! I am here to take you home!" the way he said home with venom. The man was trying to reach for baby Thor now that was a bad mistake Amelia kicked his arm. She picked up baby Thor he laid his head on her shoulder she covered his ear. "Don't you fucking touch him," she said and took off running.

_Clint and Bruce_

Clint had that bad feeling in his stomach he knew it was bad "Bruce," Bruce looked over at him he saw that worried look on his face again. "What's wrong I feel like something is going to happen," he said Bruce walked over to him till someone bumped into him and knocked him over. "Son on a bitch! Ow that hurt! Shit! Hey buddy are you alright? Ow ow ow that is going to leave a bruises but at least you alright huh buddy," Clint help his boyfriend up Bruce and Clint looked over an saw a girl on her back with a baby wrapped in her arms tightly the baby was crying. Clint quickly went to help the girl "Ow! Don't touch him you freak I will kick your ass all the way to New Zealand!" she threaten with her eyes closed "Woah is that a nice thing to say to the person that is trying to help you?" Bruce said from where he was standing. The girl opened up her eyes she blinked a few time "Oh my goodness I am sooo sorry really it just that my buddy here was about to get kidnapped and-Ow! Ow! That hurts that hurts!" she said. "Here just let me take off your buddy," Bruce said baby Bruce looked over at the girl and the boy.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE AN THANK YOU!  
Also it might take me a bit to post due to school they are piling work on me a lot :P

Peace out peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay peeps its a short chapter but yeah I was thinking of you guys! Its Saturday an its raining here like no tomorrow! Still I love California. But still this is a warning to all new and old readers my typing is done mostly on my smartphone if there is any mistake or any misspelled words I am sorry. Or if my story is typed liked a fifth grader wrote it I am sorry for that too. Either way I am warning you guys read it with all its faults or don't read it at all.

On a happy note! In the next chapters baby Steve is going to have his little adventure with big Steve! But you peeps must keeping reading and see that chapter its going to be its a surprise! ALSO THERE IS DIRTY TALK IN THIS CHAPTER! O3O

* * *

**Chapter six: Reunited**

_Baby Bruce_

Baby Bruce looked over at the girl and boy "Ame I'm scared don't let the man take me!" the boy cried baby Bruce knew that voice. "Thor!" he cried out now he was squirming in his mama's arms to be let go. Baby Thor looked up an saw his friend "Hey Bruce! Mama and papa! Help her please! Help this fair maiden that has spent her time looking over at me!" baby Thor cried. "THOR! My god you are okay!" his mama said "Mama!" baby Thor cried out when he moved he heard a gasp of pain. "Ow buddy that hurts," baby Thor looked over at the fair maiden his mama quickly picked him up. His papa help his friend up she looked bad red liquid was coming down her head. Baby Thor was now crying "She is hurt, she is hurt help her!" baby Thor cried.

_Amelia_

She didn't know how hard she hit the floor all she knew she was in pain one man helped her up while another one held onto her buddy and another baby. That was by the way hugging her buddy very tightly an was sniffling "I think we need to take you to a hospital just to see if you don't have a concussion," the man said with curly drown hair. Amelia just looked at them she felt heavy "Yeah I think I need a doc," she said the next thing she knew she was in a hospital getting twenty stitches. She got a really nice head piece "Your uncles are waiting for you outside now remember you take the pain killers when you can't stand your headaches your bruises will heal on their own. But you are all ready to go home!" Amelia looked at the nurse "Yeah my home is in the west but okay thanks a lot doc," she said. Amelia walked out of the ER she was happy her 'I believe in Sherlock Holmes' shirt didn't get dirty. As she walked out she felt someone tackled her legs she looked down an saw blonde head. "Buddy!?" she quickly scooped him up in her arms and held him tight "Oh you are safe!" she said she kissed his cheek so many times her buddy was laughing.

_Stark Tower_

Tony and Steve got all the babies down for a nap "Oh~Steve the kids are asleep we have the house to ourselves why not-" Tony was greeted with a pillow to the face. "No Tony not now what if one of the babies wake up? An Pepper might get back soon," He said. "But Steve! Friday night is my fun night and trust me, I want my fun time!" Tony said he jumped on his boyfriend. "Tony!" Steve tried to fight back but deep down inside he always liked fridays the best for this reason. "Fine but we take it to the room but if one of the babies wake up you are coming down here," Steve said already panting. Tony smirked "As you wish my queen," Tony said in his seductive voice.

_Stark Garage_

Bruce and Clint took the girl back to Stark Tower "Hey dear do you have a cellphone or something to call your parents?" Clint asked her. She giggled she took one of her pain killer before she got in the car "I has no phone with me but my mama and brother do!" she giggled. "Well someone took their pill," Bruce said she nodded she looked out the window "Mama's number is," Clint got the number and dialed it. Bruce drove into the garage of Stark Tower "Hi are you-" "Hi mama!" Clint heard a stream of cursing in spanish and english the women sound like she has been crying. "Yes she is fine she just had to go to the hospital-" Clint heard more cursing and then crying. "NO! Oh goodness no! She is alive! She just fell keeping my son safe from a kidnapper she just got hit on the head," Clint looked over at the three in the back. Amelia was knocked out baby Thor and baby Bruce were asleep as well Clint sighed "No ma'am she is fine its just a little bump," Clint said "She will be at Stark Tower ma'am yes I will keep an eye on her till you get here yes, yes, yes. Goodbye," Clint ended the call. "I'm going to take a shower after this," Clint said slinging down in the passenger seat of nice four door audi. Bruce chuckled "Can I join you in the shower?" he asked with a smirk playing on his lips. Clint looked over at him an gave a smile "You are always welcome Dr. Banner especially when I need a midnight house call-" "Ewwy," Bruce and Clint looked over to see a drowsy Amelia. They chuckled.

Clint was carrying the babies they where dead asleep Bruce was carrying Amelia she was knocked out again. Clint kissed Bruce on the cheek Bruce's cheek turned pink "What was that for?" he asked Clint walked a head of him. "That is just a sneak peek of what I am going to do to you tonight," Clint said walking to the elevator, Bruce followed after him. After baby Bruce and baby Thor were put in the nursery with the other babies an Amelia was placed on the common room couch to sleep off her medication. Clint and Bruce ran up to Clint's room to take a shower.

* * *

Okay you peeps see that button on the bottom that says Reviews?

Click please and leave me your awesome reviews!

They make my day(night) lol

Peace and love till next chapter my peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

So like I am going through writer/mind block chapter eight might be a little late :P I am just warning I am like really stuck :P But don't worry it will be over soon (I hope)! There might be some mistakes and misspell words I am sorry again if I haven't check because I have been really busy with school work an also being lazy I am not going to lie. -_-"

* * *

**Chapter seven: It's not goodbye it's just till next time**

Amelia's mother came to the tower she was mad Clint had to get her to not punish Amelia. Meanwhile, Amelia and baby Thor where on the balcony they playing cowboys "Oooh you got me sheriff Woody! Take me to jail!" Amelia faked her injury. Baby Thor ran and tackled her he was laughing she scooped up baby Thor let out a squeal of joy. "Aww I am going to miss you buddy! I know your name is Thor but to me you are my buddy mi amigo. I want you to be good when I leave," baby Thor whined he buried his head in her neck. Amelia held him tight she didn't want to cry because baby Thor was already crying. "Hey, hey don't cry look what I got you!" she said some tears fell from her eyes. She placed baby Thor down he looked at her. Amelia pulled out a necklace it had a big lighting bolt an surrounding it had smaller lighting bolts. "Now this is a best friend necklace you have one piece while I," she pulled out a dark grey cloud. It was a big cloud and surrounding it there was smaller grey clouds baby Thor gasped. Amelia smiled "Cool huh? See me and your contacted by this soo keep it don't lost it or eat it kay?" she picked up baby Thor again and kissed his cheeks. "I will miss you buddy soo much," Amelia said baby Thor held onto her tight again.

_Common Room_

Amelia and baby Thor walked in both sniffling "Here take him!" Amelia said she handed baby Thor to Bruce. She left the room sniffling baby Thor began to cry Bruce took him back to the others. Amelia walked back into the room crying her mother came an hugged her she whispered something in Spanish that made Amelia chuckle. "Amelia can I ask you something?" Clint asked her Amelia's mother held her tight Clint found it very cute that Amelia's mother is a foot shorter then her. Amelia nodded she was wiping her tears away "Y-yeah shoot!" she tries to gather herself. "What did this kidnaper look like?" he asked he need to know if the babies where in danger. He need to tell the others Amelia looked better her eyes were puffy but that was okay she sniffled here there. "He was bald had these dark drown eyes wore a suit tall...Light skinned an he had the word 'Venom' tattooed on his right knuckles. If I saw him again I would of beaten the crap out of him if he tried to touch Thor," Amelia said her mother smacked her.

Before Amelia left she was give two not out in stores yet Stark phones an a laptop that were not even out in stores yet till two years. Amelia fainted knowing very well that it would've taken twelve years to save up money to get these things. Tony was alright with it the girl did bring back baby Thor and protected him from a kidnaper. "I am hiding the second phone and also hiding my other phone! Thank you guys sooo much I can't thank you enough!" "No we can't thank you enough for keeping Thor safe," Amelia blushed she rubbed her injured head. "If-if it is alright with you two I-I can babysit anytime," Amelia said Bruce and Clint looked at one another. They exchanged smiled and nodded she smiled "Alright its time for us to go thank you again for watching her," Amelia's mother said.

_A-babies_

Thor walked into the nursery crying his heart out "Hey what's wrong?" Steve asked his teammate that was crying as if someone stole his candy. "S-s-she is-is lea-ving m-me!" Thor cried Natasha crawled over to him she pushed herself up to stand. She leaned and hugged him "It's okay," she said patting his back Thor he held her. He cried louder Clint crawled over there as well did the same thing Natasha did and hugged Thor. The twins held their teammate so he could cry his tears of sorrow for the lost of his friend who need to leave to go back home. Soon all babies walked over to Thor and hugged him little did they know that they where being taped. After Thor was done crying all the babies spotted his necklace. "What is that!?" Tony asked he was holding a toy screw in his hand Thor looked down. He smiled "This is my necklace that miss Amelia gave me! She said it's like keeping a little part of her with me! An she has the other half and she said her half is like keeping a little part of me with her!" Thor held his necklace in his hand and smiled. "That is cool!" "Yeah I want one!" "ME TOO" Thor told his friends his adventure with miss Amelia all the babies gathered around him.

* * *

Okay homez this chapter was short I am sorry! I will make the next chapter long, funny, and very much cute! ;)  
As for now it will be a little break till my writer/mind block **_goes_**_** away**!_:P

But I will be posting a new story! It will be a Johnlock! If you peeps watch BBC Sherlock (because I know I do!) :D I will post it sometime next week :P That one will be fluffy/cute with a slight of mystery too! In which will be a rare/odd mix in my eyes but still! Any of you peeps are Sherlock fans or Johnlock fan meet me up next week!

Also with all that said and done_** REVIEWS PLEASE THE MAKE ME HAPPY! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

HEY PEEPS DID YOU MISS ME!? I MISSED YOU GUYS! Well I had a good friday till some idiot used my name to get a hold of my new Hawkeye comic book! Yeah that killed me today I really want to cry but the guy said I get one free comic for my lost, yeah it wasn't the same now I need to get get the first issue off the internet . But still I got a free comic I got Wonder Women! I love her but still pissed someone took my comic using my name! Sorry I need to rant need to blow off steam!

Soooooo I KEPT **BUCKY**! Yeah in this universe he is a rich kid that doesn't get to see his parents often and he just needs a friend or something more _oooo~ _Lol but yea I'm trying to fix my errors in this story but I told you guys this story is mostly written on my smartphone. Then I get on my laptop an do editing but something I don't catch my errors so SORRY!

* * *

**Chapter eight: Stars, Strips, and Bucky bear!**

It was Saturday morning, Steve and baby Steve woke up at the same time. "Mr. Rogers one of the children is awake," "Thank you Jarvis," Steve said he went to the children's nursery an was greeted by baby Steve. Baby Steve was standing in his crib he had a goofy smile on Steve walked over to him. Baby Steve had his arms up telling big Steve to pick him up which he did. One glance around the nursery Steve saw all the other babies where still sleeping. "Alright come on Stevie," it was odd for Steve to call himself by Stevie. Then again everything was odd in the life of the Avengers. Steve took Stevie to the kitchen he got a sippy cup that Pepper bought for the children. He filled it up with milk an gave it to Stevie who was sitting on the counter. "So I guess I am an early raiser even when I am young huh?" Steve said Stevie looked at Steve as he sipped his milk. "Now how am I going to do my run?" Steve asked Stevie looked at him. "Sir if I may, miss Pots bought a running stroller you and young Steven can go on a run together." Jarvis said.

_30 minutes later,_ Steve had Stevie in this running stroller "Are you in buddy," "Pa!" Stevie said he was clapping his hands and giggling. Steve took that as a yes they walked over to the elevator. When they got to the lobby he open the door and began to do there run to Central Park with Stevie.

_Baby Steve_

Steve stopped to let baby Steve out there was a little park for baby Steve to play at. "Now Stevie play safe don't follow any strangers stay close where I can see you okay?" his papa said. Baby Steve nodded his papa smiled and ruffled up his hair he giggled baby Steve ran off to the play set. He took the steps slowly the park only had a few children, when he reached the top of the stairs that lead to the big slide he looked over the park. He spotted his papa "Pa!" he called out and waved to him his papa smiled and waved back. "Hello!" baby Steve was startled "I'm sorry!" baby Steve turned around and was greeted by the boy from the mall. "Its nice to meet you again! Sorry about what happen at the mall two days ago. You didn't tell me your name I'm Bucky by the way again." the boy said, this time he had his hand out for baby Steve to shake it. "Uh my name is Steve," baby Steve shook his hand "I never thought I would run into you again," Bucky said baby Steve and him where sitting on the big slide.

Baby Steve just sighed "My pa brought me on his run I like to wake up early so he took me," he said Bucky nodded. "My nanny brings me to this park every morning I like waking up early too." Bucky said "You have a nanny?" baby Steve asked him Bucky nodded "Yeah mom and dad are not at home a lot they are very busy. The only time you got to see my mom is when she took me to the mall when your friend punched me." baby Steve chuckled "I am sorry about Tony he doesn't do that at all I was shocked when he did that," baby Steve said. Bucky chuckled "I like you kid sorry about the kiss last time," Bucky said rubbing the back of his head and blushing. "It-its okay let animal crackers be animal crackers." baby Steve said also blushing as well they sat on top of the slid in silence for a while. "Hey Stevie we need to go home your Dada is having troubled with your other siblings!" his pa called. Baby Steve sighed "I need to go bye Bucky bear," baby Steve said he quickly released what he said. "I am sorry! I confused you with my bear back home! Well not here he isn't here but- ah!" baby Steve slid down the slide an made a dash to his papa. "Woah buddy where is the fire?" his papa asked but all baby Steve wanted to do was get home an fast.

_A-babies_

Baby Tony woke up to he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around the room and spotted that baby Steve wasn't in his crib. Everyone else was there but where was the caption? "Psst Bruce psst!" baby Tony called out in a whisper. Baby Bruce just stirred "Psst Bruce! Wake up!" baby Tony said a bit louder. Nothing again this time he got his toy hammer and threw it at baby Bruce it hit his head. Baby Bruce woke up crying "Tony!" baby Thor's voice boomed this woke up the twins. "Whats the big idea waking us all up!?" baby Natasha said she was standing up with the help of her crib. "Tony threw a toy at Bruce making him cry!" baby Thor said he sent a glare at baby Tony. "That's not important! The caption is missing!" baby Tony said the three other babies (beside baby Bruce who was crying his heart out) looked over to baby Steve's crib. "He pulled a THOR!" baby Clint cried baby Thor looked at him "There is another me that our caption has pulled?" baby Thor asked. Baby Clint just smacked his little hand to his head and sighed "Never mind diaper head!" baby Clint said "HEY!" "SHUT UP! OUR CAPTION IS MISSING!" baby Tony yelled.

"I want my mama!" baby Bruce cried soon his wish was answered "Hey whats going on in here?" it was baby Bruce's papa. "Mama!" baby Bruce cried his papa walked over to him. "Mama is still sleeping," his papa said baby Bruce lifted up his arms. His papa smiled and picked him up "Alright mama it is...Hey why do you have a bump?" his papa asked. "TONY!" baby Thor yelled he was sending a mean glare at baby Tony "NO!" baby Bruce papa looked down at baby Tony. His first word and it was 'NO' "Jarvis call Tony to come help with the other babies," Bruce's papa said.

After all the babies where out of their cribs they where placed in the common room baby Bruce was with his mama sleeping still. "Do you think the caption was kidnapped?" baby Natasha said she was holding her pink bottle of milk. Baby Thor was drinking his third bottle baby Clint was on his second and baby Tony didn't even touch his milk. "No the caption won't let himself get kidnapped," baby Tony said he was worried. "You don't know that Tony we where all asleep," baby Natasha said now worried "Hey cap is strong! That is why he is our caption!" Indeed, our fearless leader!" baby Thor said. "Alright babies! Today you guys are going to get a bath!" all the babies turned to look at the voice it was baby Tony, Steve, and Natasha's dada. "NO!" baby Tony yelled "Your uncle told me your first word was no," his dada said with a sigh.

_Stark Tower_

Steve and Stevie got back to the tower just in time to see the chaos "Steve thank god you are here! Help us look for Clinton!" Tony said "NO!" Steve looked down and saw baby Tony saying 'no'. "Where is Clint and Bruce?" Steve asked Tony was holding back baby Natasha how was trying to punch baby Tony it seemed he pulled her hair. "Natia no don't hit Toni!" Tony said Steve sighed he placed down baby Steve. Baby Tony saw baby Steve and made a mad dash to him he tackled him to the ground with a hug. Baby Natasha made a fast crawl to her papa "Oh hey Natie do you know where Clinton is?" he asked her she giggled. At this baby Natasha pointed to the ceiling "Ja!" she said Tony and Steve looked at her. "Jarvis where is Clint?" Tony asked "He is in your garage," "HOW DID HE GET THERE!?" Tony an Steve said in unison, "Air vent it seems," Jarvis said.

* * *

_**I want to say thank you to all you peeps that have followed, fav, an reviewed my story you guys are AWESOME! I thought this story won't take off but it did! Thanks to you guys! So I want to say thank you too you peeps! **_

Please review they make me happy!_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Sooo I was going to post this chapter yesterday but** MY POWER WENT OUT**! :D It didn't come back till like 3 am by that time I was awake but I was using my phone...So I want to say thank you again and enjoy this chapter my peeps!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:Natasha the meets herself**

All the babies where getting washed then after words fed, then when all that was done they would be time to take them to the park. "Come on Clinton you need to take a bath!" Tony was washing Clinton. By this time everyone was calling all the babies by their nick names it made things much easier. Like for baby Steve it was Stevie, for baby Tony it was Toni (spell different but same), for baby Natasha it was either Natie or Natalia, for baby Clint it was Clinton, for baby Bruce it was Brucie, and for baby Thor it was Buddy. Clinton was slashing the water "Stop that!" Tony said Steve sighed "I am going to go help your dada with Clinton stay here okay? Jarvis watch them please?" "Will do sir," Jarvis said.

_A-babies_

"NO I don't want a bath!" Clint yelled all the other babies where in the common room watching Clint get his bath. "So where were you caption this morning!?" Tony asked he was pouting and looking at him. "Oh I went with pa on his run it was fun! We went to the park and I met a new friend!" Steve said. "Really what is his name?" Thor asked Steve gave a small smile "His name is Bucky like my old bear back home," Steve said. "Is it that boy I punched cause he kissed you?" Tony asked he was glaring now at Steve. "Well yes, he is really nice," Steve said with a small smile "What did you two play?" Natasha asked she was being brought in the common room by her uncle. She was dressed in a black and polka dotted red dress with a lady bug clip. "You are very pretty Natie," her uncle said he kissed her forehead and placed her down with the others. "You do look very pretty Natasha," Steve said "Thank you know what did you and Bucky played?" Natasha asked "Nothing we just talked it was nice," Steve said he had a little blush. Tony caught this "If you think he is soo great why don't you go marry him!" Tony said he was mad an Steve didn't know why. "Tony are you alright?" Steve was going to walk over to him but Tony got up and ran away. "Tony!" Steve called out "Lets go after him caption!" Thor said Steve nodded. They took off running leaving Natasha in the common room all by herself.

_Baby Natasha_

"Wait for me!" she called out but the other where gone she was in the room by herself. "Papa?" she called out no respond "Dada?" nothing she was alone. She hated being alone tears where forming she began to sniffle till she heard someone walk into the room. "Hey is anyone here I'm back from South America!" the person called out. Natasha made a fast crawl to the voice her tears where falling. "Hey is anyone...here," Natasha sat up and saw a women with red hair just like hers. She lifted up her arms telling the women to pick her up the women stared at her for a moment then picked her up. Natasha began to cry the women was humming something an was patting her back. "There, There, there is nothing to cry about," the women said baby Natasha just kept crying. "I know you where alone but it's okay I am here I found you stop those tears my little one," the women said. Natasha looked up at her she was sniffling. The women wiped her tears she had a warm smile on her lips "There now see there is nothing to cry about," the women said. Natasha nodded the women kissed her forehead Natasha giggled.

_Natasha_

Natasha came back and stumbled upon a little girl in the common room alone she looked like Natasha. "There now lets go find the others, poor thing who would leave a beautiful little angel alone?" Natasha said the little girl gave a small giggle. Who ever said Natasha had no maternal instincts they where wrong she was letting it show right now.

_Meanwhile_

"Clinton stop it you need to wear clothes! You can't go running around naked!" Tony said. Now he was the one to say that when on the internet there videos of him naked and doing other stuff. Clinton was making a fight just to put on a onesie he was squirming and whining. "**BRUCE! CLINT! COME GET YOUR KID!**" Tony yelled soon Clint popped his head in. "Great you made it mama bird! Now take your baby he wants to go commando he refuses to put on diapers and clothes," Tony huffed "Natie wasn't like that she liked to get dress. Speaking of Natie where is she?" Clint asked some how Clinton stopped fussing when his mama came to dress him. Tony's mind snapped back to the little red head "**NATIE!**" Tony said he ran out of his room to the common room Natie wasn't in there. "Natie where are you?! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" nothing. Steve came walking into the commen room he just came out from the shower. "Tony what's wrong?" "They are gone! Thor, Stevie, Toni, and Natie!" he said. "Tony calm down! Jarvis locate the children," Steve said "Young Natie is with her older self, the boys have run off seems young Toni has hacked the security system an locked himself in the lab." Jarvis said. "Where is Stevie and Buddy?!" Steve asked "They are pounding on the door to the lab." Jarvis said.

_Baby Tony_

Tony didn't know where he was running too but he ran soon he was in front of a door with a keypad. He pulled out a robotic spider that he has been working on since he got here. The spiders name was Jarvis "J-jarvis wake up," Tony said sniffling the spiders eyes lite up a light blue. It squeaked in respond it saw its master crying its eyes lower it squeaked again this time a bit low. "Unlock it!" Tony said angry the spider sighed and hopped on the wall an climb on the keypad. It began to hack into the security system "Tony why are you mad!?" Steve and Thor where down the hall. "Just leave me alone!" Tony yelled Jarvis had open the lab door Tony quickly ran in "Lock door!" the door shut and locked. Tony sat on the floor an began to cry Jarvis scurried over to his master. Jarvis climb onto his lap an sat there giving comfort to his master. "Steve is soo stupid! So is that Bucky kid! I-I don't know why m-my chest h-hurts," he said.

Soon Tony heard something coming toward him he looked up with tears still in his eyes. It was a robotic arm "What do you want?!" he said still crying. Jarvis went into defense mode (Tony already knew Jarvis had no chance) ready to fight for his master. Tony just looked at it "Dummy," he said the robot beep Tony looked up at it. "Dummy?" Tony said again another beep Jarvis lowered his weapons Dummy rolled over to Tony an picked him up. "**HEY!**" Dummy rolled him over to a car that he saw his dada was working on. The engine was on the floor Dummy placed him down.

"What you want me to fix it?" Tony asked Dummy beeped Tony looked at the engine then back at Dummy. He wiped his tears "Alright, Jarvis! Scan the engine an see where the most damage areas are." the little spider hopped to it.

_Baby Natasha_

Natasha was with this women who was talking to her in russian. "Now where are those-" soon Natasha felt something bump into her new friend. She looked down an saw Clint "Hey! Watch where you are going poopy head you bumped into my mama!" "Mama?" Natasha looked up at the women who was looking at her with wide eyes. Did Natasha just call this women 'mama' she didn't even know the women but she felt safe and comfortable. Clint looked up at her "My mama is better then yours!" "Diaper head!" Natasha said. She snuggled close to her new mama sure she loved her papa and dada but know she had a mama. She stuck her tongue out at Clint "Clinton you sneaky baby come back here so I can put on your shorts-Natasha?" Natasha's uncle said.

_Natasha_

Natasha heard Clint's voice she looked at him she was still shocked to be called 'mama' right know by a baby she didn't know. "Clinton you sneaky baby come back here so I can put on your shorts-Natasha?" she looked up at him. "Clint what is going on?" she asked as a baby boy was hiding be hind her "Okay let me explain after I get pants on this kid. Clinton come out here right now or I won't take you to the park!" the little boy who's name is Clinton. After Clinton was dressed Clint took Natasha to the common room. He told her to sit down "Clint, Brucie wants his mama," Natasha heard Bruce. He came walking in with a little boy dressed in khaki shorts, a white collar short sleeve shirt, an wore a purple sweater vest. Natasha and Clint looked over at them "He looks like you Bruce," Natasha said Clint sighed but smiled "Yeah that is because that is Bruce. Though really Bruce, did you really have to dress him like you?" Clint asked.

Natasha was still at the 'because that is Bruce' part everything after that was not heard. "He isn't dress like me I have pants and a purple dress shirt he is wea-" "Excuse me but mind repeating that again?" Natasha asked. She was getting frustrated now and the little girl was getting frustrated too "Oh yeah about that Tony was playing with this teleporter Parker gave him. Some how the teleporter managed to teleporte six babies an those six babies are us in another universe. This little fighter right here is me," Clint picks up Clinton that didn't want to put on his shorts.

"That one over there with Bruce is well...Bruce but we call him Brucie and he is a big mama's boy. Right Brucie?" Brucie ran to Clint he picked him up and held him. He held the boys close they snuggled close to him Bruce walked over to his boyfriend and sat down beside him. He wrapped his arms around him "So in another universe I am a baby?" "Yes pretty much you are holding yourself! We all call her Natie or Natia as Tony calls her. Speaking of which I hope you know young lady your dada is worried sick," Clint said "Speaking of which where is your papa and dada an the other boys?" Bruce said know they where thinking about it till they all heard a loud boom coming from the lab.

* * *

Oh the cliff hanger! Dx I am making you homez wait!

Please review peeps till next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peeps! Bad news...**ITS A SMALL CHAPTER**! D: I am sorry I have been getting slammed with final projects and laundry! Also I have been dealing with a mild writers block...Anyhow just a little spoiler alert a tiny one, in the next chapter baby Tony will be having his little adventure! Then after that in a few new chapters Clint will be having his own but in a foreign country! Oh~la~la! Either way enjoy the short chapter next chapter will be long and cute!

* * *

**Chapter Ten:BANG!**

_A-babies_

"Tony open this door!" Steve yelled he was pounding on the door with this tiny fist. On the other side of the door there was loud music booming. "My fellow friend open up this door before I use Mjolnir!" Thor yelled "But Thor your hammer is at home not here but at your other home," said Steve"Oh well then... **OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BRING BRUCE DOWN TO KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR**!" yelled Thor using his booming voice. Nothing "Don't worry caption I will get this door op-" BOOM! There was a loud explosion the ground shook a bit "TONY!" both Thor and Steve cried. "Thor go get our parents!" Steve said he was know pounding the door again. Steve saw Thor run down the hallway yelling out 'mama' and 'papa'.

Baby Tony

Tony was in the lab fixing the engine to the car his dada said he was going to fix after he was done with his other experiments. "Jarvis pull up the layout again," Tony said his new clothes were covered in oil and grease his face had oil and grease spots. "There is something wrong with the pressure switch," Tony said "Dummy can you hand me a wrench please?" he asked Dummy beeped and quickly wheeled away to get the wrench. Dummy came back and gave the wrench to Tony he thank him and went back to work. "Alright that should do it! Alright Jarvis, let it rip!" Tony said the spider bot nodded and soon the engine started up Tony stepped back. "I did it!" he cheered but soon the engine started to smoke an make a rattling noise. "Jarvis turn it off!" he yelled the little spider bot was trying to shut down the engine it wasn't responding. "I think I messed up somewhere," Tony said to himself. Jarvis came running to him an climbed on his shoulder Dummy came picked up Tony and wheeled him around to a lab table. Soon Tony couldn't see the smoke and the rattling got louder an then... **BOOM**!

_Stark tower_

Everyone heard the explosion Tony and Steve ran to the lab "Mama! Papa!" baby Thor came down the hall running and crying. Steve scooped him up "Thor where is Steve and Tony?" Steve asked worried. Baby Thor was wiping his tears away "L-lwab Twony i-inside!" he said an began to cry again. The little one year said trying his best to form his sentence. Tony took off running he saw baby Steve pounding the door "Twony! Twony!" he yelled and kept pounding the door. Soon Steve caught up with him "Jarvis tell everyone to get to the common room just in case of a fire," Tony said. "Right away sir," the AI respond baby Steve saw him and ran to him "Twony! Twony!" he cried pointing to the door. Tony handed him to Steve "Jarvis open the door!" he yelled "Sir, I can't open the door to the lab, seems my systems have been override," Jarvis said his voice sounding frantic. Tony was thinking of a way to get in "My suit...**MY SUIT**! Jarvis active my SUIT make it ram through the door!" Tony said.

_Baby Tony_

Baby Tony was being shield what seems to be by a whole bunch of Dummies he was coughing. "Steve! Help!" he cried through the smoke. There was a strange rumbling in the lab baby Tony thought it was the engine soon there was a flash of red and gold it vanished through the smoke then he heard a crash. "Toni! Toni!" Tony heard his dada "Dada! Dada!" he coughed. "Jarvis go-go get dada," baby Tony fell to the floor the smoke getting to him.

_Outside the lab_

Tony moved out of the way when his suit crashed through the door Steve shield baby Thor and baby Steve with his body. When Steve look over at Tony he was gone the children began to cough Steve and took the kids to the common room.

_Common room_

Clint, Bruce, Natasha, and Steve where all in the common room with the children it seemed they knew what was going on. Baby Steve was crying and struggling to be let down all the children where doing the same. Soon they heard sirens everyone went dead silent and made everyone fear the worst, "Twony!" baby Steve screamed.

* * *

Ah shhhiiiizzz another cliff hanger! Will baby Tony make it?! Will Natasha get out of shock!? Doesn't baby Bruce make a great mama's boy! lol

Keep reading and please review! Till next time peeps peace out!


	11. Chapter 11

****'_WELL HOWDY!_' ~ Dory

Hey homez I is back! :D bring you homez a gift an the gift is *drum roll* A LONG CHAPTER LIKED I SAID! I am a women of my word. This the contueion to the cliff hangers yeah I was being mean but I am nice! Also I have good news too! Due to me getting off early due to my finials I am going to be posting during noon! :D

* * *

**Chapter eleven: A hospital isn't your play ground**

_Baby Tony_

Baby Tony didn't know what happen after he fell asleep he could remember what his did before that. He told Jarvis to find his dada which by the looks of it Jarvis succeeded. Baby Tony was in a white room that on the walls there where animals, there was a window letting in light he was in a big bed. He was in a hospital how baby Tony didn't like hospitals. "Oh you are awake," baby Tony looked over he saw a little girl who was maybe three. "How long was I asleep for?" he asked her she thought for a moment "A few hours," she said, her eyes where like a chestnut brown and her hair was like a light brown. Baby Tony saw she had lots of machines around her "My name is Jenni Hopson what's your name?" she asked him. "Baby Tony stark," she smiled "Nice to meet you," she said. She gave Baby Tony big smile "So do you want to watch TV?" she asked him. Baby Tony thought for a moment no and decided he didn't want to watch TV he wanted to get out of bed. "No," he said she looked at him again a thought for a moment "Want to make the nurses chases us" that made baby Tony look over at her.

"Yes," Jenni smiled she hopped out of her bed and walked over to baby Tony. "Here let me help you down," she said baby Tony crawled over to her. She had her arms out for him which baby Tony crawled into she placed him down. "Alright let's go! The rules are don't get caught!" she said baby Tony giggled "Wait what about shoes?" he asked. She walked over to the door and open it she peeked out "oh boy! We got Bobby Bob! He is fun when he is chasing after you!" she said she ran to her bed and pulled out from under her bed crocks. "Do you have shoes?" she asked him Baby Tony looked under his bed there was no shoes "I have no shoes," said Baby Tony Jenni walked over to him "Well then if you have no shoes-" she kicked off her crocks "Then I have no shoes either!" she said. They both walked over to the door "Okay on the count of three we run okay? Stay close be hind and remember don't get caught!" she said. Baby Tony nodded "1…2…3!" the door burst open and they ran out. "Bobby~ come and catches us!" Jenni yelled Baby Tony was be hind her giggle. The nurse saw them and quickly got up from his desk to catch them. "Run!" she yelled and took off running she graved baby Tony's hand and ran.

_Hospital cafe_

Tony and Steve where in the hospital cafe they left the other children with the other Avengers. "My god Tony how did this happen?" Steve asked his eyes where puffy from crying. When they brought little Toni to the hospital Steve thought he was going to die. The little boy heartbeats where slow it was awful for him. He felt helpless just watching paramedic trying to get him stable. For Tony it was worst he thought the little guy was dead when he found him.

_Flashback_

Tony's suit came crashing through the door he ran in the lab there was smoke everywhere. When Tony ran inside he couldn't see much that was until he felt something tug on his leg. The smoke was thick he couldn't see the floor till he saw two blue eyes looking at him. He coughed but whatever the thing was it was pulling him toward something. "Dumi!" Tony called out he saw his robotic arms shielding something that was on the floor. He ran toward it when he got there Dumi and Butterfingers move aside. "Toni!" he cried he picked up the little guy "Jarvis call 911!" "Already did sir, they are down stairs in the lobby paramedics are in the elevator." Jarvis said. Tony ran out to the common room with baby Tony. When he got there he saw two paramedics there "Sir had us the child," said a female paramedic. Tony did with out a fight the paramedics where talking to each other "Get the oxygen!" the male paramedic said they rushed him to the elevator. The babies where crying baby Bruce was being held by Clint he was crying. Baby Clint and baby Natasha where in Natasha's arms she was trying to sooth them she was humming a Russian lullaby. Baby Thor was in Bruce's arms crying Bruce was holding him tight trying to sooth him. Tony was just trying to get a grip on what is happening he thought that his little self was dead.

_Sunshine room_

Baby Tony and Jenni where running down the halls of the children wing in the hospital. "Jenni! Get back here!" Bobby Bob yelled. "Nah,Nah,Nah~" sang Jenni baby Tony just giggled they ducked into a room that was open. They quickly hide under the bed they hear the door open. The children stop their giggling and held their breaths. "Hello may I help you?" "Have you seen two children run in here? I saw them puck duck in here little snott noses punks," they heard Bobby Bob say. "No, I am blind so I can't see much," "I am sorry," a door open then closed. "You know you can hear you two. Come out I know you are under my bed," Jenni and Baby Tony jumped.

They crawled out "How did you know we where under there?" asked Jenni. The boy chuckled he looked to be ten shaggy black hair, sickly pale, his eyes where a rare color purple. "I can hear your breathing my ears are very sensitive," he said. "Why were you guys running from that nurse?" he asked "It's a game!" baby Tony said happily the boy chuckled again. "What's your name?" asked Jenni she was helping baby Tony up on the bed then she hopped on. "My name is Alexander, what are you're names?" he asked them "I'm Jenni Hopson! This is Tony Stark!" she said she looked over at baby Tony. "So is it true?" baby Tony asked "What's true?" "That you are blind?" Jenni hit baby Tony. "Ow!" he cried and rubbed the spot where he got hit "What was that for!?" he asked. "Mi mama said to not ask questions like that. It's very rude if your mama saw you she might have hit you too!" Jenni said Alexander chuckled. From that day on baby Tony made two new friends that he liked but he doesn't know the sad reality that one of his new friends have.

_Hospital_

Tony and Steve began to walk back to baby Tony's room "Do you think he is still asleep?" Steve asked. "No, I have a feeling he is awake I think his roommate woke him up," said Tony he was finishing his third cup of coffee. "I guess you are right that little girl was just a ball full of sunshine," Steve said they got to baby Tony's room two nurses where in there along with a security guard. "What happen?!" asked Tony rushing into the room with the nurses and the security guards. "Are you either the parent of Jenni Hopson or Toni Stark?" a female nurse asked. "Yes! I am Toni Stark's father what happen?" asked Tony "It seems your son and his room mate decides to play chase with nurse Bob. Though don't you worry we will find your son soon," the nurse said she was trying to flirt with Tony. "How can you lose a child in a hospital!?" said Steve he was now worried again. His son is lost in a hospital, _**A HOSPITAL**_! Who knows what things baby Tony can stumble on in here "Steve dear calm down," said Tony he walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around him.

_Sunshine room_

"No Iron man is better!" "No! Hulk is!" "You two both lost because Batman is the best. Along with Superman too," the children were arguing about their favorite superheroes. Jenni found Iron man to be the best because he was just human with a super suit. He shows that you don't have to be born with powers to be a hero you need to have heart. Baby Tony like Hulk because he was smart and he turns into a big green monster when he gets mad. Alexander likes Batman and Superman because his older brothers like those heroes they reminded him of his big brothers. "Do you two have any brothers or sisters?" asked Alexander he was in his bed. "I have five siblings!" Jenni said she was drawing "I have teammates who act like my siblings does that count?" asked baby Tony he was beside Alexander. Jenni was sitting on the right side of Alexander while baby Tony sat on the left playing with Alexander's Superman toy. "Yeah, it does count because you know your teammates for all your life right?" "Uh huh," "Well see just because they aren't related to you by blood doesn't mean they aren't your brothers," "An sister!" baby Tony called out. Alexander chuckled "Hey Alex buddy are you awake Emmett and me came to visit?" Baby Tony and Jenni looked over to the door to make sure it wasn't Bobby Bob.

"Calm down they are my brothers coming to visit me," Alexander said baby Tony and Jenni settled back down in their spots. "Hey I didn't know you had company," a boy with amber curly hair came in he had hazel eyes, and he was light skin. "Hi!" Jenni said "Hello who might you two be?" he asked "My name is Jenni Hopson an he is Tony Stark! Who are you!?" she asked. Baby Tony gave him a smile "I'm Benjamin Collen I'm Alexander's big brother," he said he had a kind smile on his face. "Where is Emmett?" Alexander asked his brother responded in other language. "Oh okay," "What did you just say!?" baby Tony asked Jenni crawled over to him and hit him again. "Ow!" baby Tony cried out again both brothers chuckled "I spoke to him in French," Benjamin said both children went '_Ooooo_~'

* * *

Please review! I love reading your comments they make my day! :D


	12. Chapter 12

I know it is a late notice but I am post a short Christmas special! Because I am having trouble writing the actual chapters of the story mind block is a B***h! Just say but this is going to be a three page short one, two, three no more just three hopefully my mind block is gone after the three chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter eleven: Christmas in Stark Tower pt 1_**

_A-babies_

"Its almost Christmas! What do you think Santa Claus is going to bring you!?" asked baby Steve he was so excited. Christmas was his favorite holiday he love being with his family and friends to spread joy to everyone he knew. "Steve you are dumb there is no Santa Claus its our parents that get us gifts," baby Tony said he was making upgrades to his spider-bot that he changed his name to AI. "Shut up Tony Santa Clause does exists!" baby Steve yelled back trying to fight back tears. "No he doesn't! Santa Claus is just a lie our parents tell us he is just a fake," baby Tony said now angry that his best friend believes in something stupid. Baby Steve got up and ran away crying "You really are a Grinch Tony! Why did you do that!?" baby Bruce said he had a look of disapproval on his little face. "What you don't believe in Santa Claus either!" "I know I don't but Steve does why are you trying to ruin it for him?" he asked baby Tony. "He was going to fine out sooner or later why not sooner? It will save him from the disappoint later on in life," baby Tony said.

All the other baby beside Tony where decorating to Christmas tree baby Steve had this sad look in his eyes when he was decorating the tree. "What's wrong Steve?" asked baby Thor he was trying to string the popcorn but found it quite difficult because everything he tried to string it the popcorn would crumble or fall to the floor. "Tony said there is no such thing as Santa Claus," baby Steve said "Who is that?" baby Thor asked baby Steve looked over how could someone not know Santa Claus? Then again baby Thor was from another planet they probably didn't have Christmas or Santa Claus. "No one important," baby Steve said in a sad tone. He placed the last ordainment he had on the tree and left to mope "You know you got to fix this Tony just look at him! He looks like a broken toy!" baby Bruce said. "Fine! I will talk to him later!"

Later that evening all the babies and their parents where gathered in the common room to watch Christmas specials. Baby Steve was being held by his uncles while baby Tony was being held by his aunties. Baby Thor, Natasha, and Clint being held by their other uncles "Okay lets watch the A Christmas Carol first!" "Yay!" the babies cheered through the whole movie baby Tony was a sleep through it. It was soon it was time for bed everyone began to change the babies into their pajamas. They placed the babies in their cribs and kissed them all good night.

During the middle Tony woke up to rattling and moaning he shot up in his crib he looked around. All his friends where gone "Tony~" he heard his name "Tony~" the rattling and moaning got closer. Soon a white figure was in front of baby Tony's crib. "**BRUCE**! What are you doing!?" baby Tony yelled "I came to tell you that tonight you are going to be visited by three ghost," baby Bruce said baby Tony just looked at him. "Why are you dressed like that?" baby Tony said baby Bruce just ignored him. "Remember Tony three ghost will visit you," said baby Bruce then he vanished before baby Tony.

Outside the room there was giggling "You should be an actor Brucie! You can pull it off!" baby Clint whispered. Baby Bruce was chuckling "Thanks, where's Thor and Natasha?" baby Bruce asked baby Clint had a Cheshire grin on his lips. "She is helping Thor in his custom this will show Tony not to crush our caption's holiday spirit," baby Clint said baby Bruce nodded "Hey how did you do that vanishing thingy?" baby Clint asked baby Bruce smirked. "Jarvis help me he is going to be helping all of us!" he said. "This is going to be the best pay back. Hey where is caption?" baby Clint looked over at baby Bruce. "He is sleeping with his papa and dada," baby Bruce said. They came to a spare room that was being used as their dressing room. "Jarvis open the door please?" "Right away young master Bruce," the door open baby Bruce and baby Clint walked in. "Hey! You need to get in your custom Clint you are up soon!" baby Natasha yelled she putting the finishing touches on baby Thor's custom. "My friends mind telling me why we are dressing up in these gowns? Is it this hallow-ween already!? Are we going to get candy!?" baby Thor asked with excitement in his voice. "No Thor remember what we are doing this for its for our caption," baby Natasha said placing the over sized reef on baby Thor's head.

"Places everyone!" baby Natasha called out.

* * *

Reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO EVERYBODY HOW IS EVERYONE CHRISTMAS EVE OR DAY!?** Mine is going just fine! Here is your Christmas Eve gift the second part to _Christmas in Stark Tower_! The third and final chapter will try to be posted on Christmas day or the day after Christmas. Now theses chapters have nothing **I MEAN NOTHING** to do with the actual story. Like I said in chapter five this is just a mimi story for the holidays! This baby Tony in this story is three! Yes two I know normal two year old don't act like that, then again this is a **FANFIC** not real life! Lets make that clear my imagination doesn't make sense but whose does?! That what make us! Now here are more ages Baby Clint and baby Natasha are 2, Bruce,Thor, and Steve 4! Toddlers I know but to every parent we are their babies no matter what! Soo I realize I have been ranting again sorry I will leave you know to read! **HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE OR DAY!**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Christmas in Stark Tower pt 2**

_A-Babies_

"That's it no more cold milk before bed," baby Tony mumbled he was about to crawl back into his covers till he saw a light yellow glow approach him. "Hey wake up your royal diaper head!" baby Tony shot up again this time he was greeted by baby Clint dressed in a white gown with a little flame on top of his head. "What the heck are you wearing?! Did I miss the memo saying we are going to wear our aunties' dress and act like girls?" baby Tony asked baby Clint shot his arrow at him it stuck to baby Tony's forehead. "**HEY!**" "Shut up and listen! I'm the ghost of Christmas past. I came to show you what you did to cap," baby Clint said he flew into baby Tony's crib and graved his arm. "When did you learn to fly?!" baby Clint just smirked "Open windows!" "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? CLINT**!" baby Tony yelled baby Clint just laughed. "Out we go!" baby Clint yelled they flew out of the window. Baby Tony clutching onto baby Clint's arm tight "Ow loosen up! I think you are turning my arm purple!" "**WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!?**" baby Tony yelled baby Clint just chuckled. "I am going to take you to your past!" baby Clint said they where coming in front of a mansion. Baby Clint flew down in front of the mansion he was just a few feet above. He let go of baby Tony "AHH!" there was a thump baby Tony popped his head out of the snow. Baby Clint was laughing his head off "You diaper head! What if there wasn't snow to catch me!?" baby Tony yelled.

"If there wasn't snow I won't have let you go idiot. An you are the genius in the group. **ANY WAY**! We came here to look at your past why you started hating Christmas. Now shut up and watch I don't have all day!" baby Clint said. Baby Tony climbed to the top of the snow hill "Hey I remember this it was my first Christmas with both my parents there," baby Tony said his eyes fell into disappoint meant.

Inside baby Tony was putting ordainment on the tree with Jarvis help. "What do you think Santa Claus brought me Jarvis?" "I think he got you whatever you wanted," the AI said. Baby Tony giggled "I will give you that upgrade you wanted as your Christmas present," "Thank you sir," Jarvis said baby Tony chuckled he soon heard his parents coming to the living room maybe to help him and Jarvis with the tree. His dad was the first one to come in he had a cup of scotch in his hand or as baby Tony called it 'smelly juice.' "Daddy! Come help!" baby Tony called out his father looked over at him. "No you are big enough to know that Santa Claus isn't real," he said "**HOWARD!**" baby Tony's mama yelled. "What it's true! Santa Claus isn't real it's just something parents tell their children! But Anthony is not like most children he is a genius he should be able to tell what is real and what is fake!" "He is still a child! He doesn't need to grow up so fast! Stop trying to mold him into you let him be his own person!" he mama and papa began to argue. Baby Tony couldn't take it he kicked over the crystal ordainment that his mother got from his father. The shattering of glass made both parents look over at their son he had tears running down his eyes. "Tony," baby Tony took off running to his room.

Baby Tony got to his room "J-jarvis lock door!" he yelled "Yes sir," there was a click and that told baby Tony that his door was locked and that he can cry in peace.

"Wow Tony I-" "Yeah whatever, that was a year ago," he said baby Clint gave him a sad look "Can we go back home? It's cold here feather brains sure you might have feathers to keep you warm but I don't," baby Tony said there was a '_Thack_!' another arrow in the center of his forehead. Baby Clint them both back to the tower "Remember you are going to be visited by two more ghost," "Are you guys ever going to let me sleep!?" "Nope! Bye your royal diaper head!" '_Thack_!' "Hey what was that for!?" "For fun!" baby Clint said then vanished.

Outside the room the room baby Clint was trying to get his aunt's white dress off. "Here let me help you," the white dress was off "Thanks Bruce!" "Quick we need to go help Thor with his lines he still thinks its Halloween!" Bruce said they took off running to the dressing room. "I still do not understand this Ghost of Presents! Do I give Tony a gift?" he asked baby Natasha sighed. "No, for the last time no Thor-" the door to the spare room open then closed. "We are here to help!" called out baby Clint. He was dragging his aunt's white dress "He doesn't get it! I have explained it to him more then three times!" baby Natasha said she wasn't in her custom still she was the last ghost who baby Clint wanted to be. Though he lost due to her threatening to use her water guns on him "Just get Jarvis to talk for him," "Oh yeah! Jarvis can you mimic Thor's voice?" baby Bruce asked. "I can try," "How does this sound my fellow friends?" all four babies looked up at the ceiling with '_Aw_' "This will work! Quick someone find tape!" baby Clint said "Why do we need tape?" baby Natasha asked. Baby Bruce just rolled his eyes "So we can tape his mouth shut!" "Of course...Clint we can't do that he needs his mouth to move so it looks like he is talking," baby Bruce said.

"Thor lets play a new game!" baby Bruce said baby Thor turned over and looked at him "What kind of game?!" he asked. "Let's play this new game called, move-your-mouth-without-say-a-word!" "What are the rules!?" he asked baby Thor was now excited as ever. "When Jarvis talks you move your mouth and when he stops moving your mouth. The prize if you win is ten poptarts!" "**I SHALL DO IT! I WILL NOT LOSE THIS GAME I WILL DO IT FOR THE POPTARTS!**" he yelled out. "Okay the show can begin again places people places!" called out baby Clint this time. Baby Natasha need to get ready for her part which was the last and finial part to their pay back plan.

* * *

Reviews please!


	14. Chapter 14

****HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! HERE IS MY BELATED GIFT THE FINAL CHAPTER TO MY MIMI HOLIDAY STORY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**Chapter thirteen:Christmas in Stark Tower pt 3**

Baby Tony thought he was going to get sleep finally but that was ruined when the door to his room was blow open. "Tony~" "What now!? Can't I get some sleep!?" he complained "No," baby Tony looked over to see who it was it was baby Thor. "Thor!" baby Tony yelled "Yes it is I Thor but tonight I am the ghost of Christmas present I came to take you back to show you what you did," he said baby Tony sighed. "If our parents find out why I am really cranky I am blaming all of you guys!" baby Tony yelled. Baby Thor just ignored him "Now Tony take my hand so we may begin our journey into the present," baby Thor said baby Tony looked over at baby Thor with one brow raised. "Uh huh okay," baby Tony took baby Thor's hand. Baby Tony was flung over to crib baby Thor took off this time baby Tony wasn't scared like he was with Clint. "Sooo where are we going to big guy?" baby Tony asked he looked down and saw that he was still in the city. Baby Thor came to the window "I remember this," "Of course you do this is hours before you told Steve about Santa Claus being a fake. Look how happy he was his eyes filled with joy before you told him-" "Santa Claus is a lie that our parents tell us!" baby Tony looked back to the window. His best friend just ran off crying the seen before him changed it showed where his best friend went after baby Tony told him Santa Clause was a fake.

He ran to his papa and dada they where in the kitchen with the other adults he saw his uncles and his aunties all around the table talking. "Pa!" he cried out baby Tony looked over at his papa he quickly got up along with his dada. "What's wrong champ?" his papa asked he picked him up "Tw-ony sa-id Santa i-isn't rweal!" his best friend cried. His papa was trying to get him to stop crying "I-is Tw-ony right t-that S-santa Claus i-isn't rwe-al?" his best friend asked. His papa looked at him then looked back at his dada. "Champ there comes a time where every child finds tout the true of Santa Claus-" "So h-he rwe-ally i-isn't rwe-al!?" his papa and dada looked hurt they nodded. Baby Steve was struggling to be let down he ran off "Champ!" "Stevie!" all the adults in the room stayed quite. "Did...did we do the right thing telling him that Santa was a lie?" his papa asked "No...I think he should of found out on his own when did you realize Santa was a fake?" his papa chuckled "When I was 13, you?" his dada looked out the window it felt like he was looking at baby Tony, "When I was one."

The seen before him changed again this time it showed where baby Steve ran off to it wasn't there room it was another room a spare room. Jarvis was trying to sooth baby Steve by playing music from the 1940's "Thanks Jarvis," baby Steve said sniffling he was laying on the bed a robotic arm came and began to stroke his head. Gently the lights dimmed and baby Steve was soon fast asleep.

"Woah, did I really say that to Steve and caused all this?" baby Thor nodded "You crushed his spirits my friend," he said "You said you will fix it, but you never did you? You broke him Tony, broke him!" soon everything around them began to spin. "**THOR WHAT IS GOING ON!?**"nothing "You broke him Tony now you have to live with it!" baby Thor let go of baby Tony. He was falling into darkness his falling soon stopped with him landing on the floor with a thud. He quickly got up he looked around there was nothing but darkness baby Tony gulped. "T-t-thor! This isn't funny!" nothing but darkness baby Tony was trying to stay calm that is until from darkness there was light. He was back to his room "I am back that is good!" he said but he was still freaked out a bit. "Maybe I can get some sleep!" before baby Tony can crawl into his crib he felt like someone was watching him. He turned around slowly an saw someone be hide him they where wearing a black hoodie. "Aw great who are you!? Not ghost wise but my friends wise!? Clint you feather for brains get out from there or I will tell Natasha that you where the one who ate her cupcake!" the hooded figure just moved close to him. The whole room spun again this time a before seen was in front of him. It looked to be the future "Oh I get it you are the last ghost the ghost of Christmas future what do you have to show me now?" baby Tony asked. The ghost just pointed to the window baby Tony sighed and looked over to the window inside he saw himself "Hey that's me! It looked like I have a family...STEVE!" baby Tony just looked into the window he saw a little boy run to him.

"Is that my son?" he looked over at the ghost it did nothing "Not much of a talker are you?" nothing again. He looked back at his family "Why isn't my house covered in Christmas things?" he asked he looked at his son he looked to be 3. "Daddy why don't you like Christmas it seem that both you guys hate Christmas why? Do you guys hate Santa too?" his son asked him "You guys?" baby Tony said. "Well son we don't believe in Christmas and we don't believe in Santa either." baby Tony looked at his son he had a sad look just like Steve did instead his son went to his room and began to take off the decorates Jarvis and him had hanged up. "I guess I am too old to believe in Santa Claus anyway maybe I was thinking maybe just maybe. I would be able to make my parents believe but I guess I was wrong huh Jarvis?" everything went black. He looked around for the ghost it wasn't there. He was getting scared _**'YOU BROKE HIM!' 'YOU ARE REALLY A GRINCH YOU KNOW!?' 'WAY TO GO YOUR ROYAL DIAPER HEAD!' 'YOU ARE A MEANY TONY!' 'YOU ARE A LIAR!' 'MY FRIEND YOU HAVE BROKEN HIM'**_

Baby Tony soon woke up alone in the room it was morning he quickly got out of his crib and ran to the common room. All his friends where there including Steve he was being held by his parents "I AM SORRY!" baby Tony said he ran to baby Steve. He jumped onto the couch with his family and hugged Steve tight "I am sorry Steve I didn't mean what I said yesterday! Santa Claus is real! He is real like the Tooth fairy and the Easter bunny!" baby Tony said. Baby Steve looked at him them looked up at his parents they just shrugged in confusion as well "So Santa Claus is real then that you where just say things?" baby Tony just nodded. Baby Steve smiled "Great because he brought you something!" both babies hopped off and went to join the others. Santa brought baby Tony a silver toy audi car the one he raid around the tower. Him and baby Steve where going for a ride they took off in a flash. "DID YOU MODIFY THE CAR!?" Steve asked Tony "Uh maybe….." Tony said all the adults ran to stop the babies.

"Well that worked out!" baby Bruce said he got a kid chemistry for Christmas and other stuff but the chemistry was his favorite. "I know right!? Let's do this again next Christmas!" baby Clint said he got nerf guns for Christmas and a stuffed hawk that he named Hank. "Indeed I did enjoy our little fun with Tony!" baby Thor said he got pikachu for Christmas and the ten poptarts he was promised. "At least he learned his lesson. Hey where is Natasha?" baby Bruce asked all three babies looked around "She isn-" 'THWAK!' baby Clint was hit with a nerf gun bullets. Baby Natasha for Christmas got nerf guns as well she walked out with her nerf guns in both hands. "Next time you steal my cupcake I will shot you not just with nerf guns but with my water guns as well," she said in her threating voice this made baby Bruce and baby Thor shiver.

* * *

Soo I did this in like a rush if there are any mistakes I am sorry was trying to get it finished and I was using my smartphone! Remember never steal cupcakes because other people will get their revenge for their cupcake!

Reviews please and thank you! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Well hello my fellow readers! I have some bad news and good news! Lets start off with the bad news well I am going on vacation I IS GOING TO DISNEYLAND! So this story and my other story are going to be put on hold. THE GOOD NEWS I have a smartphone so on the way there I will typing away chapters! Also I am going to twiking around with this story I am going to do some changes here and there so if you guys see changes yes I am sorry. It seems that I have been trailing off yeah I have guts saying that but so I am trying to trail myself back! Either way don't lose faith in me! I will make this story the best there is! Peace out till I get back my peepz and homez!


	16. Chapter 16

SOO I AM BACK! An like I said I was typing away an look what came out! I was going to post this a day before I left for my trip but fail. So this a mini short story for new years it might be late like what? Three days late but it is still good! I hope you guys enjoy little short story! Actual chapter will be posted sometime this week or next week!

* * *

_**New Year's at Stark Tower**_

_Stark Tower_

All the children were getting bathed "No! I hate bathes!" "Tough luck Clinton you need one for the party!" Tony yelled. Clinton was giving him a good fight he was splashing water everywhere "Hold still!" his uncle yelled. Clinton graved his arm and pulled him into the water "Tony are you done bathing…" Steve walked in and saw Tony sitting in the bath tub with Clinton with his left arm wrapped around him. "This is the only way I got him to stay still don't judge me!" Tony yelled. It was always him that had to wash Clinton the five year old was a handle when it came to bathes, and well everything. The little hawk liked to get into mischief if Loki was there the two would've gotten along just fine. Steve left laughing he went to check on the other children "Show off!" Steve heard one of the children yell. He walked over to the common room where he saw Toni glaring at Thor it seems the little asgardian was lifting up the couch.

Steve ran to him he picked up the couch "Thor what have I told you about lifting up the furniture in the house? You are going to get yourself hurt and your tux dirty!" Steve said. Thor looked down in shame "I am sorry uncle I will not disobey you again it's just that Tony said I couldn't lift up the couch. I couldn't refuse a challenge!" he said. Steve placed down the couch he crouched down to Thor's level "Its okay sport just don't do it again okay?" he said. He hugged the eight year old Thor looked up at him and smiled Steve got up and looked over at the seven year old. "Toni," Steve said Toni looked up at him "I am sorry pa!" he said and hugged his papa's legs. Steve sighed "It's okay kido just don't do it again okay?" he said and ruffled up Toni's hair. "Where are the other children?" he asked "Stevie is with uncle Bruce and Clint and Brucie is with them as well! Natia is with auntie Pepper and auntie Natasha you know girls," Steve just chuckled.

When time of the party came the children wear washed dressed and ready "Are you sure the children are alright?" Steve asked he was the worried hen when it came to the children. Clint and Pepper where ones too but they didn't like to show it "Yeah Steve they are fine they are just in the tower walking around having fun. An beside half of the people in here are our closest friends so the children are safe. So stop being a worry hen and have fun!" Tony said trying to reassure Steve. Steve sighed and nodded.

_A-babies_

Meanwhile the children where walking around the party sticking together "This party sticks! There is only grown ups!" Tony said they where all outside. "Not true! Mr. Reed and Mrs. Reed brought their children," Bruce said "Yeah but they are hanging out with their parents that's no fun," said Natasha. "I am bored!" Clint said he was riding on Thor's back Thor nodded in agreement as well. "Let's find something to do them," Steve said all the children sat down to think there was a rumble like sound all the babies looked over at Clint. "What!? I am hungry!" he said everyone chuckled then all their stomach began to rumble. It was Clint's turn to laugh "It seems I'm not the only one!" he said then it him them "Lets steal the desserts!" Tony said. "That will be like fun!" "An we get food!" everyone was in. "Okay here is the plan Bruce and Thor be the distraction to get everyone's attention I don't care how but do it! Clint and Natasha since you two are like super ninjas you two will be getting the food and bring it to Steve and me. Where we will take it to the lab to eat deal?" Tony said, everyone agreed to the plan they all slit up to do the plan.

_Babies Bruce and Thor_

"What are we going to do for the distraction?" Bruce asked Thor. Thor thought for a moment then his eyes widen. "Runaway! Remember when I ran away in the mall when I was small?" "That will work!" "Okay are you ready?" "Wait what about Jarvis?" "Uncle Tony turned him off for the event!" it was a sold plane. "Where will you be hiding?" Bruce asked him he smiled "Air vents Clint showed me around he even has a favorite spot where he likes to hide. I will just stay there till the plan is compete tell Clint to come find me," Thor said. Bruce nodded.

_Babies Clint and Natasha_

Clint and Natasha where walking to the desert table the five year olds where causing up a cute storm. "This is full proof," Clint whispered Natasha nodded when they arrived to the dessert table they where to short to see how many plates where there and see how they would take. "I can't see!" "Hold on I got this," Natasha said she left Clint to run around giggling for a few seconds then she tripped and fell. She began to cry all the adults that where around her rushed over to her. "Aw it's okay! You know what will make you happy? Some dessert! I think your parents won't mind!" Natasha was being carried by Peter Parker their baby sitter the children loved it when he watched them, they also liked it when Amelia watched them she was fun too. "Okay Nat what do you want?" he asked her she pointed to the cupcakes Peter handed her the cupcake. "Thwank you Pete," she said she looked over at all the desserts "Aw it was nothing Nat," Peter said he lowered her down she giggled and ran off. "Nice job," Clint said smiling "Thank you I try, but back to business we can take the cupcakes, the whoopie pies, macarons, chocolate strawberries, and the cake pops. Those are the lightest things we can carry back and forward." she said splitting the cupcake with Clint. He chuckled "Know we just wait for the signal." he said and took a bit of the cupcake.

_The party_

The party was going swell till Brucie came running in crying "Mama!" he cried Clint not to far from where Brucie is ran to him. Bruce followed after him "Mama!" Brucie spotted his mama and ran to him. Clint's arms where out and Brucie jumped in them "What's wrong Brucie?" he asked holding the eight year old tight. "I can't find Thor!" he said crying "What do you mean you can't find Thor?" his papa Bruce asked. "We where playing hide and seek an I couldn't find him!" he cried both parents looked at him worried. They knew Thor had teddiest of running off "Lets try and find him okay?" his papa said his mama nodded and the family took off to look for the asguardian.

Babies Tony and Steve

Tony was in the lab monitoring everyone Clint and Natasha where in place. Thor was in the air vent in Clint's favorite spot he was playing with a Stark pad. Bruce was being baby by his mama while they looked for Thor it was going perfectly. " Tony?" Tony turned around and saw Steve be hind him he was holding his teddy bear. "Yes?" "Uh I was wondering if you can open the balcony door I want to see the stars," he said blushing. Tony nodded and open the door with a push of a button. He returned his graze back to screen.

_The party_

Bruce and Clint couldn't find Thor they checked all of the floor it was now Bruce who was carrying Brucie now. "He isn't here Bruce," Clint said he was getting worried. "It's the mall insisted all over again Bruce," Clint said Bruce pulled in his husband and kissed his forehead. "We will find him we just be happy its here and not the mall or anywhere else," he said Clint nodded. He looked down at the eight year old Bruce was holding. Brucie was tucked in between them "I want Thor back," he said Clint nodded and kissed his forehead. "We will find him don't worry," Bruce said it was an hour before New Years. Bruce went to tell Tony what happen everyone at the party went to search for the eight year old.

_Baby Natasha and Clint_

All the adults where out looking for Thor that is when the two ninjas began to move the desserts. Clint was the runner he ran to Steve and Steve ran to the lab with the desserts. "Are you almost done?!" Clint said Natasha nodded "Go to the lab and get Thor I will get some guest," she said. Clint shrugged and ran off the lab to get Thor.

_Lab balcony_

"That was perfect! Look at all the food we got!" Tony said in the lab was filled with desserts Steve looked at them all. "Do you think pa and dada are going to find out?" Steve asked him. "Steve relax they won't! Now come on help me move this food to the balcony the fireworks are going to start soon!" Tony said. Clint kicked open the air vent "I got Thor!" he called Steve went to help down Clint the three year knew how to get in but not out. The three year old loved being held by the eight year olds Natasha liked it too they liked being babied. "Alas, my friends I have come out from hiding was the plan a success?" he asked. "The plan went great Thor," Steve said Clint nodded "We were going to take all of the desserts but they where to heavy for me and Natasha," Clint said from the comfort of Steve's arms.

"I can go get the rest! Tony are the adults still looking for me?" Thor asked Tony looked back at the screen he nodded. "Steve care to join me?" Thor asked him Steve nodded he placed down Clint. They ran off in a flash to get the other reaming desserts Clint and Tony went out side to set up for the fireworks. Jarvis was on and helping the children Dummy was helping them along with Butterfingers. Natasha came back with the Richard children and Bruce she was being carried by him "So this is where you guy hide my dad's is bigger," Franklin Richard said Tony heard that he looked over at him "Franky! So good to see you...You like-" "Tony not in front of the little ones!" Bruce said. Tony bite his tongue and went to help Clint again. Steve and Thor came back with the last desserts all the children went to go take a seat to watch the fireworks. Each children got a dessert of their light Bruce was sitting between Clint and Natasha the three year old. He was supervising them to make sure they don't choke or get dirty. But that was tough to say because both Clint and Thor where already dirty with dust and other thing that linger in air vents.

"I will like to make a toast! I hope we have a good year and still be (some what) good friends!" the children lifted up their glass of milk that was poured in champagne glasses. "Cheers!" they all said they began to count down "Happy New Year!" they yelled the fireworks went off Tony kissed Steve on the cheek the other children where watching the fireworks when this happen. "Happy New Years Stevie," Tony said Steve was blushing like crazy but he smiled "Happy New Years Tony," he said they both turn to look a the fireworks sitting close together. After the fireworks the children when back to eating the desserts.

_Epilogue_

"Has anyone found him?" "No but where are the rest of the children?" all the adults that left in search of Thor came back. Steve was now worried an so was Clint and Pepper "Uh guys I think I know where the children are," Bruce said all the adults followed Bruce to Tony and his Lab when they got there. They found all the children stilling together on the floor it was the cutest sight that was till Tony spotted the trays. "Those little brats managed to steal all the desserts while we where out searching for Thor!" Tony said. All the adults looked over at them "Where was I went this happen!?" Peter said Amelia smacked him behind the head. "But I agree with you too where were we?" she whispered back the young adults chuckled but Natasha heard them and smacked them both.

* * *

REVIEW WILL MAKE MY NEW YEAR A BLAZE PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS LATE! I just have been really busy let's say I filled up my plate a bit too much and now I can't finish it. I have two other stories now that I need to type up chapters for but THIS ONE STORY will always get my first attention! Because this stories is my baby in a weird writers way but please don't lose faith in me! Also on another somewhat bad side of note SCHOOL has piled more junk on top of what I have already my final graduation project is going to be taking up most of my time so all my stories here are going to be put on hold! But before I bury myself in that final project I will warn you people when I will take off and bury myself in my work! Now on a somewhat good news I FIXED MY MESS UPS! No not like some of you people think but I remember where I wanted this story to go! An now that I know where I want it to go my writer blocks would loosen up a bit. Also I change baby Tony's nickname it now little Tony something goes for baby Thor its now little Thor! So enough of my rant I will leave you be to read enjoy! THERE IS A FEW CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WARN!  
**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: WHAT THE F!?**

_Baby Steve_

Steve was at the park early his uncle took him after his papa told him that he like to wake up early and go on runs. "Jeez Stevie you are an early bird just like your papa. I just hope your uncle and your auntie can handle the rest of the children." his uncle said earlier. Right now his uncle was talking to some women right now his mind was on Tony. He was really scared yesterday he thought his best friend was dead "Steve?" Steve jumped to the sound of his name he didn't realize he was lost in his thoughts and had tears running down his eyes. He turned around and saw Bucky behind him he hand a bag with "Why are you crying?" he asked he walked over to Steve and began to wipe away his tears. "You have a pretty face tears shouldn't be on it," he said Steve chuckled "Why are you crying?" he asked again "My best friend is in the hospital I am just worried that is all," he said. Bucky nodded in understanding "What do you have in the bag?" Steve asked Bucky stiffens he forgot about the bag he had a blush coming on.

"Well I... was remember you saying you had a bear back at your other home and you left it there so I bought you another one! Well I made it at 'Build a Bear!' That is a great store and fun you should go there! May...maybe with me one day!" Bucky pulled out a bear from the bag it was a brown teddy bear it had no clothes "I didn't know what to dress him so I left him bare is that already?" he asked. Steve just blushed "Thank you," he said and took the bear "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get him some clothes I can take you to the store!" he said. Steve's cheeks where turning pink "Thank you again Bucky," he said "Hey Stevie! Champ it's time to go Toni is coming home today!" his uncle called. "I-I need to go," Steve said he got up and hugged Bucky and Bucky hugged back but he held on tight.

_Park floor_

"Oh your nephew must be really worried for his best friend," Daisy said Clint nodded "The little guy didn't sleep all night till dawn that is when he got some sleep," Clint said Stevie came running to him Clint open his arms and Stevie jumped in them. "My goodness he is adorable! Look at those eyes and that hair!" Stevie hid in the crook of Clint's neck. "Aw he is shy! So on other note are you up for a play date? See Bucky here doesn't make to much friends he told me that at his school the only reason why some kids are his friends is because of his money or they want something out from him. But he seems to have bounded with Stevie here," "Oh sure just let me talk to his parents," Daisy nodded she picked up Bucky "Well it was nice talking to you Clint here is my number so you can set up the play date if you want I think Bucky would enjoy it," she said and left. Clint smiled "Hey buddy you have a play day!" he said Stevie nodded.

_Stark Tower_

_A-babies_

Clint and Natasha where still sleeping in their cribs while Bruce and Thor where up and about. They stumbled in the kitchen to see Natasha's mama cooking it smelt good "Mmm!" Thor said Natasha's mama turned around and smiled at them. Bruce face went red a bit "Auntie what are you making?" Thor asked his talking abilities where improving. "Pancakes now go wash up," Thor nodded he graved Bruce's wrist and dragged him too wash up. After they where washed up they ran back Bruce ran into his and Thor's papa "Papa!" they said their papa looked down at them he picked him up and held them close. "Mama?" Bruce asked he was wondering where his mama was. "Out but he will be back okay?" he said Bruce and Thor nodded they walked to the kitchen again their auntie turned around. She smiled at them "Are the babies still sleeping?" she asked their papa nodded.

Bruce and Thor where placed down to eat soon there was a loud cry "They are up!" Thor said he had syrup on his face. "I will get them," Natasha said she wanted to see the twins. "I heard our friend Tony is returning are you excited as I am!? When he gets back we are going to watch movies and play games!" Thor said Bruce smiled at him "I am just happy he is coming back home Steve has been worried about him last night and all morning." Bruce said Thor nodded. Soon their auntie came back with Clint and Natasha it seemed the twins where fighting shoving each other away. "Стоп!(Stop!)" their auntie yelled all the babies looked over at her in shock while Thor and Bruce's papa chuckled. "Yeah the first time I heard her yell in Russian I was scared too," he said. The babies where placed in there high chairs. They where give one pancake that was cut up. "Natalia sweetheart don't play with Thor's hair," her mama said. "But I want to play with his hair!" Natasha said she was really energetic in the morning. She wanted to play and do all these things with her friends Clint on the other hand was the calm one in the morning.

He was sitting next to Bruce "Morning Clint how did you sleep?" he asked him Clint didn't bother to answer he was still sleep. "Hey were back!" "Mama!" Bruce hopped put of his chair and ran to him. He was a big mama's boy and everybody knew it but it was cute Thor was a big daddy's boy so it played out well. Bruce tackled his mama's legs "Mama! Mama!" he said his mama looked down and smiled at him. His mama picked him up and held him tight "You are spoiled rotten with love I hope you babies now that!" his mama said. Bruce nodded along with the other children.

_Hospital_

Steve and Tony stayed at the hospital all night the hospital staffs were still looking for the two missing children. "Ugh its morning and they haven't found him yet!" Tony said he didn't sleep all night he was too worried about his younger self! He also need to find away to get them back to their universe because after the almost kidnapping of Thor all the Avengers have been keeping an eye on the little ones closely. "Tony please calm down they will find him soon," Steve said Tony turned to look at him. "Calm down? Calm down!? Steve did I tell you to calm down when you where crying thinking that he was dead!? I am mad I don't know if he was abducted by one of those guys in suits Amelia told us!" he yelled. Steve flinched "You don't have to yell!" Steve fired back the two were stressed and worried they where getting on each others nerves and it was showing.

_Baby Tony_

Tony woke up in a room that wasn't his room he looked around he saw Jenni and also Alexander. "Good morning little guy," Tony turned around and looked at Benjamin "Do you want to go back to your room?" Tony nodded. "I want to go home…I miss Steve," he thought Benjamin walked over to him and picked him up. He was going to ask one of the nurse where his room was his family might be worried sick! Tony held onto him "Hey Em watch Jenni and Alex I am going to take this little guy back to his room," he said his brother grunted something and nodded. Benjamin sighed and left the room with the little genius "Boy, there are a lot of security guards on this floor," Benjamin said he was looking at all the security guards Tony looked at them too. They got to the desk where the nurses usually were but there was only one "Uh Hello…I have this child here he was in my brother's room with another child. I would like to return him with his pare-"Benjamin was cut off when a security guard rammed into him while another took Tony. "Sir, we have found the child! I repeat we have found the child!" the security guard said that was holding Tony.

_Tony and Steve_

When they heard that they found little Tony they ran to where he was the bad news was that little Tony was traumatized and the young man who was holding him was shielding him he had this mad look in his eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you people!? You could have injured him! I was trying to return him back to his family you pierce of shits!" the young man yelled he was covering little Tony's ears. Meanwhile little Tony was crying due to being scared due to all what was going on. Tony pushed the security guards out of the way "Tony?" he called out the young man was looking at him he was still mad the way he was looking at Tony was if 'if you are a threat you come at me while I am holding him I will end you right on the spot!' An if Tony was in the same spot as this young man was and he was holding any of children he will acting as him too. "Calm down mama bear its okay I am his dada. Is he okay was he hurt?" Tony asked the young man seemed to cool down a bit.

"Yeah when I was tackled one of these assholes took him from me," he said Tony nodded "Tony champ it's me dada me and papa are here to take you home today," he said again. This time little Tony looked over at him with teary eyes "Dada! Papa! Scared!" he cried little Tony's arms where extend out toward him. Tony ran and took him Steve ran to them as well he kissed little Tony's head "We were soo worried about you little guy!" Steve said he began to cry as well. "What is your name son?" Steve asked he looked over at the young man that seem to have cool down know "Benjamin…Benjamin Marks."

_Outside of Stark Tower_

"Are they in there?" "Yeah but the other brat is at the hospital still and the super boyfriends are there," "Yeah it will be pretty stupid of us to go and get him with his parents there," "Yeah well it will be stupid now if we go and get the other children with the Hulk and two deadly assassins in there!" "But it is the right time to strike right now!" the six men looked at one another. They new this was the perfect time to striker one of the men smirked "Lets get those children," another said the group of men nodded. '_Don't you dare touch those children before the actual day you know how 'He' would feel if this went wrong!_' someone said threw an ear pierces. The other men sighed '_We will strike when the children are not being watched by their temporary parents_,' all the men nodded they sighed and took there leave.

* * *

**Now as you people read Mr. Bald guy had friends! An his friends want to kidnap the babies! *LE GASP* read to see what is going to happens next time now if you peeps don't mind I am off to do my French homework! REVIEWS PLEASE AND I AM SORRY AGAIN FOR BEING LATE!**


End file.
